Realm of the Faery
by Swordwriter
Summary: Summary: Set in season three just after the freezer/bomb incidents. Kate takes a two week vacation with Josh. She realizes that there's no future with Josh and breaks up with him. When she gets back, Castle is nowhere to be found. Will she, can she get him back? Sort of a mix of Brigadoon, Outlander and once upon a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Realm of the Faery**

 _ **Castle and Its characters belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**_

 _ **COMPLETELY AU. Another one of my ventures into fantasy/supernatural. I know that I should be finishing stories but this one popped into my head and I have to run with it. Whether it's worth continuing, my readers will let me know.**_

 _ **Summary: Set in season three just after the freezer/bomb incidents. Kate takes a two week vacation with Josh. She realizes that there's no future with Josh and breaks up with him. When she gets back, Castle is nowhere to be found. Will she, can she get him back? Sort of a mix of Brigadoon, Outlander and once upon a time.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_

Detective Kate Beckett took Castle aside. "I'm going on vacation with Josh, Castle. We'll be gone for two weeks. Why don't you take a break and catch up on your writing. I'll see you back here in two weeks."

"Okay Beckett, whatever you want." Beckett was surprised at Castle's ready acceptance. She expected some resistance.

"He came back from Haiti for me Castle, I think that means we have a chance." Castle nodded.

"That's good Beckett, you deserve to be happy. Have a good time."

He turned and walked out of the precinct. Esposito and Ryan were in the field, so there was no need for Castle to say anything. On the ride to the loft Castle made a hard decision but the right one he thought. He wouldn't go back to the precinct. He didn't want to have to look at Beckett every day and know that she would never be his. He had enough information to finish the Heat series he'd do that and maybe seek another direction for his life. He knew that he couldn't stop loving Beckett but he accepted that she'd never love him. He would find a way to move on. After all, there had to be someone out there for him. The better man that he'd become since starting shadowing Beckett.

Paula had told him, last week that the English publisher was after him to take over the Bond series again. They had hired another writer after Castle refused it and he'd completely bombed. They hadn't even published the first book. Paula was also after him to do a three week book tour of the United Kingdom. A week in Wales, a week in England and a week in Scotland. If that worked out there would be another week in Ireland.

Castle didn't give himself time to think about it and talk himself out of it. He called Paula to set it up and he'd think about the Bond offer during the tour. That night he sat down with Martha and Alexis and told them about his decision.

"Are you sure Richard? I thought you really had something with Katherine." Martha said.

Castle shook his head. "I thought so too, Mother but obviously I was wrong. She wants doctor Motorcycle Boy. It should have been obvious but I let my stupid optimism blind me to the evidence. She'll be relieved that I'm gone. She knows how to use the expresso machine now without help."

"Well, I for one are very happy with your decision, Dad. You've been in danger following her. I'm glad it's over. Go to England, write Bond and knock them dead!"

Three days later, Castle caught the plane for Heathrow International.

Castle was amazed at the numbers of people waiting for him at his first book signing in Wales. There were hundreds of people waiting, most of them women. The line stretched out the door and down the street. The rest of the stops were not as intense but every shop was crowded. The week in Wales seemed to fly by. The same for the week in England. The first day in Scotland was almost a repeat of the first day of the tour. The shop in Edinburgh was larger and even more crowded than the one in Wales. On the last day, the final stop was a quaint bookshop in a small highland town. There were only about forty people at the signing so Castle had plenty of time to admire the shop. The book shelves were all dark oak and comfortable padded benches were placed in reading nooks. The place was brightly lit for easy reading from fixtures that were all converted oil lamps.

After the customers had left, the proprietress smiled at Castle. She was a matronly woman in her sixties with still dark hair and lively eyes. Retaining a fair amount of what once was a stunning beauty.

"May I invite you to share some tea and scones or coffee if you prefer, with my daughter and I Mister Castle? Castle smiled that rare smile that was seldom seen in public. "I would be delighted Missus MacLeod, thank you. I would prefer coffee if it's no trouble and please call me Rick."

"In that case Rick. I am Meghan."

She ushered him into the living quarters behind the shop and led him to a cozy dining area, just off the kitchen. "Please be seated Rick." The small table could only seat four. A young woman came into the room, carrying a tray with a plate of still warm scones, butter, clotted cream, a teapot, cups, sugar, cream and a large mug of coffee. She was tall and slender but full busted. Raven dark hair framed a lovely face, graced with full red lips and slightly slanted green eyes.

Altogether she was so beautiful that Rick's breath caught in his throat. Even Beckett's beauty paled in comparison. Rick was entranced.

Meghan said; "Richard Castle I would like you to meet my daughter Moira."

The woman set the tray on the table and took both of Rick's hands as he rose. Her voice had a musical quality to it and things seemed to shift a little as she spoke.

"I am so very pleased to meet you, Richard Castle, so pleased but shouldn't friends be honest with one another, Richard Rogers."

Castle sputtered; how did you know my real name"?"

"We have our ways, but how doesn't matter and we are going to be friends, there is no doubt of that."

Rick smiled. "Oh how much I would want that to be true, Moira but we have no time. I have to leave for England in the morning."

"Time is not always exactly what you think it is, Richard but let's not talk about unpleasant things like parting. Let's just enjoy these delicious scones and speak of pleasant things."

The scones were indeed delicious and the talk lively. The women describing the beauty of the highlands, Moira waxing eloquent as she spoke of the mist on the moors on an early summer morning, the purple heather sparkling with dew.

"Will you please stay to supper with us Richard? Moira asked. It is only a short walk to your hotel and I would like to show you how beautiful the moors are under a full moon."

Something nibbled at the edge of Rick's mind that this was not a good idea. He had a schedule to meet and he should be writing a little but it had been so long since a beautiful woman really expressed an interest in him that he couldn't resist. The afternoon passed in conversation and laughter soon it was suppertime.

Meghan served a simple supper of a Shepard's pie with an apple tart for desert. Then she added a dollop of Scot's whiskey to Rick's coffee. Rick thanked her for the meal and Meghan said. "It was my pleasure Richard but I think I shall retire for the evening. Moira, Fearchara why don't you show Richard the moors by moonlight."

Moira picked up a bag and slung it over her shoulder then led Rick out the back of the shop and onto a path that led out of the town, onto the moors. She linked her fingers with his, their palms touching, leading him further into the moors, the lights of the town fading behind them, until the only light was the pale radiance of the moon. They stopped and Richard noticed that they'd stopped in a circle of stones on the ground. Moira leaned into him, her exotic, erotic perfume enveloping him, clouding his senses. Suddenly bonfires erupted on the crests of several hills.

"Moira, what is this?"

"It is the night of Beltane, a night of great power and perhaps eldritch magic, a night of passion, a night of love."

Rick pulled back. "A night of love? We hardly know each other." Not that long ago a one night stand with a beautiful woman he'd just met was quite common for Richard Castle. He wasn't that man anymore. Moira smiled and suddenly the night felt wonderfully strange.

"Yes, a night of love, a night of miracles. Come with me. You will soon know that what I say is true." Moira parted a screen of heather, revealing a small dwelling made of white stone. Inside a small table and a bed covered in fine linen and furs were the only furnishings. She took a candle out of her bag and lit it, setting it on the table, the scents of cinnamon and sandalwood filled the room. She took two cups out of the bag and a bottle of wine. She opened the wine and shielding the action with her body poured a vial of red liquid into one cup then filled both with wine.

"To love and magic." She said as she handed Rick a cup. She took a deep draught of her cup, watching Rick over the rim. Rick took an equally large draught of his. The wine was heady and slightly sweet with a slight coppery tang to it. Rick felt warmth spread through his body after only a few seconds after drinking. He felt briefly dizzy.

Moira drained her cup and said; "Finish your cup Richard." Rick did as she asked. She took both cups and set them on the table. Moira slipped Rick's jacket off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor. Sliding her arms around his neck she kissed him. It was like no kiss he'd ever experienced.

As her tongue demanded entrance he felt like his mouth was on fire as she explored every inch. He was aroused in mere seconds his trousers becoming painfully tight. Moira unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, dropping it on top of his jacket.

"Sit on the bed, Rick." He complied, she knelt and removed his shoes and socks. Standing, she unzipped her dress and let it fall. She wore nothing underneath. Rick stared, in awe. Her body was perfect, not a blemish or scar anywhere on that smooth, taut skin. She sat beside him and began kissing him again. His natural assertiveness took over. After returning the favor of exploring her mouth he switched his attention to her throat, especially her pulse point until she began mewling. Switching attention again he took one already erect nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth, tweaking the other in his fingers, causing her to moan louder and writhe against him. He switched breasts, continuing to arouse Moira.

Nimble fingers reached for his belt, unbuckled it then unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. Sliding his trousers and boxers off him. He reached for her core but she grabbed his wrist.

"I don't need that, I'm ready, I want you in me now." Rick slid into her easily, even though he was larger than most men. They quickly established a rhythm, almost as if they were long time lovers. Rick didn't last long, he'd spent too long celibate, but it was long enough, they climaxed together. As she cuddled into him, she slid one finger across his forehead.

"Sleep my love." She whispered.

Rick awoke and couldn't move. He opened his eyes and found himself spread eagled and bound to the bed.

"What the hell, Moira what are you doing? You drugged the damn wine!" Moira was now dressed in a style reminiscent of the 18th century. A tight green bodice over a flowing-sleeved white blouse and an ankle length silk skirt in the MacLeod tartan. Her hair was now pulled back into a braid and it revealed her pointed ears. Rick's eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you Moira, _What the hell are you?"_

"As I told you Richard, I am Moira Dawnsong MacLeod. I am what some of you have called the Fair Folk, some the Faery and others, Elves. I am a woman, as human as you but our path has been different than yours. We are of the same world but a slightly different dimension. That's the best way I can describe it. We live in a simpler time yet some of our sciences are far advanced. We call them science your world saw them as magic. They are sciences of the mind and body.

We are not immortal nor even that much longer lived than you. We seldom grow ill. But can be killed by the same weapons as you. We heal much faster. You are not a prisoner but you must be restrained while we perform a procedure. It is harmless and painless if you do not move.

The procedure makes you one of us. You see, you are already half Faery. Your father was a chief among our people but fled our world for yours. He loved the complexity of your world and decided to stay. We can move back and forth between worlds as we choose, using rings that focus the necessary energy."

"You are not in your own world but ours. We brought you here to restore your blood line. Once that is done you may stay with us or return home but you will always be able to travel back and forth. We want you to stay, be loved as you deserve to be. But that will be your choice. Let us begin."

Eight devices were placed in a circle around the bed. Tubes were uncoiled and attached to Rick's body at his wrists, his groin, his throat and his ankles. He felt a momentary pin prick at each point. Moira spoke a few words in a language that sounded a lot like Gaelic. The tubes pulsed and Rick felt a warmth spreading out from each point. The whole thing took about ten minutes.

When finished, the tubes retracted and Moira spoke a few more words, releasing the restraints.

She helped Rick off the bed and helped him dress in black underclothes that felt like silk. His shirt was dark green. He'd been expecting a kilt but was given trousers in the MacNeil tartan, a dark green jacket and black ankle boots. A beret-like cap adorned with a silver badge and three feathers completed the outfit. She handed him a scabbarded broadsword and dirk and a brace of pistols. At his raised eyebrow she said;

"I said that it was a simpler world. Not a peaceful one. I know that you are angry and you have a right to be but please give me, give us a chance. You cannot return to your world, at any rate for the next two months. It will take you that much time for your body to adjust and use your power."

"Word will be sent to your mother and daughter that you are safe and well but they will be unable to reveal it. If you decide to stay, we can bring them here if they wish to come. If they do not, you can visit them at will."

 _ **New York, 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **precinct.**_

The vacation had not gone as Kate Beckett wanted it to. After a week constantly in each other's company Kate realized that other than the sex, she and Josh had very little in common. Certainly not enough to build a future on. She also realized that just like Demming she was using Josh to hide her feelings for Castle. She broke it off and spent the remainder of her vacation realizing who it was she really wanted and was in love with and figuring out what she would say to Castle.

She spent extra time on her make-up and dressed as sexily as she could for the workplace. She arrived just a little late, expecting Castle, her coffee and her bear claw to be waiting for her.

Nothing! Her face fell. "Esposito, where's Castle?"

"I don't know Beckett, we haven't seen him or heard from him since you went on vacation."

Beckett immediately called Castle. The phone rang once and went to voice mail. "I am out and about. Leave a message.

She next called Martha and was shocked at the coolness of her tone. No Katherine or Darling.

"He's in Europe on a book tour, Detective. I have no idea when he'll return."

One week later, a headline shattered her heart. _**Famous mystery author Richard Castle disappeared on tour in Scotland after a book signing. Local police have no leads.**_

 _ **Author's Note. This is another one that I couldn't get out of my head. Reader's response will decide whether it stays or goes. However, it will be on a back burner for a while until I finish a couple of others. Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Time of Testing.**

As Moira, had promised, the day after Rick's transport, she brought him back to Scotland after he'd agreed not to attempt to escape. She'd explained that he would need to stay in the land of the Sidhe until the changes in his body and mind were complete, because only they had the medical knowledge to deal with any problems, should they occur. She didn't anticipate any but the possibility did exist. She bought a copy of the _London Times_ with that day's date.

She got a satellite phone out of her purse and called Martha. When Martha answered the phone, Moira handed the phone to Castle. Castle said; "Hi Mother. Please put the phone into skype mode." Martha's gasp was audible to Moira. She took the phone from Castle and said;

"Hello Mrs. Rodgers, my name is Moira. As you can see, your son is holding a copy of today's newspaper. Richard is unharmed and will not be harmed in any way. He has been abducted for a purpose vital to my people. I swear that there is no threat in that purpose. We regret abducting him but that was the only way to get him here. Where here is, is not relevant. Richard will be released in two months' time and can return to New York. Here is Richard. She handed the phone back to Castle.

Alexis was standing by Martha.

"Mother, Pumpkin, I am all right and as Moira said, I am unharmed. I love you both and ask you not to worry overmuch. I believe what Moira has said, as she has no reason to lie or harm me. But I caution you, say nothing to anyone. Not Paula, not Gina, not anyone. I will explain everything when I get home. Again, I love you both."

Martha and Alexis both told Castle they loved him. As Castle shut off the phone, Moira giggled.

"I'm certainly not going to harm you. You're much too good in bed!"

Martha shook her head. "I should have known that if your father got into some kind of trouble, there would be a beautiful woman involved."

Kate Beckett was distressed. After seeing the headline, she had tried, repeatedly to call Martha or Alexis. Her calls went straight to voice mail. Her case load was so heavy that after work, she just went home and crashed. Finally, after an insane week, Kate managed to go by Castle's loft.

Martha answered the door. "Detective Beckett." Her tone was cool, almost cold.

Kate shivered. "May I come in?" Martha stood aside. Kate entered. Nothing had physically changed but the whole atmosphere had. The warm, welcoming essence was gone.

"Why are you here Detective Beckett?" Kate felt like she'd been slapped. Martha had always been so warm to her. This time there was no "Katherine Darling," no offer of coffee or a drink.

"Have you heard anything at all, about Castle?" Martha shook her head. "No" something shifted in Martha's eyes and Kate's detective sense didn't miss it. She knew that Martha was lying. But before she could say anything more, Alexis stormed into the room.

"Why do you care, Detective Beckett, did you have a fight with your latest boy toy? Get tired of your biker doctor? Oh, I know, you need a servant to bring you your breakfast. This is all your fault. "My dad would never have gone on that tour if he thought you cared about him at all. But no, Richard Castle, best- selling author, the man who gave you a place to stay, without obligation, doesn't have a badge on his chest or a string of letters after his name. He's not good enough for you. Well, you're wrong. You're not good enough for him. You're just a badge bunny. Maybe Grams is too polite to tell you, so I will. Please leave, you're not welcome here."

Kate's face paled and she stumbled out of the loft in shock. She'd never expected Sweet, proper Alexis Castle to have a fiery redheads' temper. Hidden deep, Alexis was a true daughter of the Celts.

Kate called Lanie as soon as she was out of the building. "Lanie, can I come over? I really need my friend right now." Lanie Parish never expected to see Kate Beckett in this state. Her face was pale, tear stains on her cheeks.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Kate collapsed on Lanie's sofa. "I screwed up Lanie, the worst I've ever done. I pushed Castle away and went on vacation with Josh and that vacation proved what a fool I've been. After a week spending all day with Josh, I knew that there was no real love there, no future so I broke it off and came home. I finally came to my senses and realized who I should be with, admitted to myself that I love Castle. But I never got to tell him. He went on a book tour overseas and just disappeared. I went to his loft to see if Martha knew anything. Alexis blames me for Castle's disappearance. She hates me, and threw me out of the loft. Martha didn't stop her. What do I do now?"

 **Time Jump**.

He'd been here for six weeks now, his anger mostly abated, Rick was enjoying himself. The infusion he'd received had made changes in both his body and his mind. He'd grown taller by a couple of inches and all unnecessary body fat burned away. Daily physical exercise was making him stronger, yet he was faster and as flexible as a gymnast. His mental abilities were developing as well, both through chemicals and training. Body and mind working together, he looked and felt ten years younger than he was.

He spent the mornings in "school" and the afternoons in various forms of physical training. It was fortunate for Rick that he'd practiced the sport of fencing for most of his life and that he'd even trained with the broadsword, for as Moira had said, this was a simpler world, not a peaceful one. In addition to the edged weapons, Rick had acquired two more firearms in addition to the pistols A heavy half-stock .54 caliber cap-lock rifle, and a fowling- piece. (shotgun) The rifle, shotgun and pistols were works of art as well as deadly accurate weapons. Both the rifle and shotgun were stocked in black walnut with engraved patch boxes inletted in the buttstock. The pistols were Double barreled cap locks with ebony stocks, German silver butt caps and trigger guards. The stocks inlaid with silver and ivory, the eight inch barrels blued and engraved.

The broadsword had a blue-steel basket hilt, the basket lined with blue cloth. The thirty-four- inch blade was polished bright and razor sharp. The scabbard was tooled black leather over wood with engraved blue-steel throat and drag. The dirk (dagger) had a ten and one half-inch blade, blue-steel guard and pommel with a blackthorn hilt. An additional small knife, the _Sgian Dhu_ wasworn in the top of hisstocking or boot.

Fully armed and accoutered, Rick was an impressive sight, the very epitome of a warrior. The arms master was a heavily scarred veteran who appeared to be about sixty years old. Rick had nick-named him the gray man. His hair and beard were gray, as were his eyes. Trousers and tunic were steel gray. An excellent teacher, he worked his students hard, Rick a little harder than most. He seldom spoke unless it was instruction. His words of praise, few and hard earned. Rick had numerous bruises where he'd been struck with the padded edge of a practice sword.

Early on, when Rick commented that some of the tactics were underhanded, the man barked out a derisive laugh. "Ye'll do well to remember, laddie, that it's not a sport you're learning. The spirit of the blade is to kill. Never forget that."

Rick had progressed to the point that he was now managing to put almost as many bruises on Errol's skin as Errol put on his. They fought with the broadsword in the right hand, dirk in the left and a targe (small round shield) strapped to the left forearm.

They were resting, just before cleaning up for dinner, when Errol said; "You'll do lad, you'll do. There's nae mair I can teach about the blade. "Ye need no training with the firearms, ye're a good shot as it is." Each man held a mug of ale, drinking as they talked.

In the Faery world, the children belonged to their mothers, the fathers officially having little say in their raising. Of course, in a committed couple it was otherwise. Some couples married, some did not. Marriage was not considered a social necessity Although not a matriarchy, the current ruler was a queen.

The main reason that Rick had been brought here was proceeding rapidly. Although he liked sex as much as any man, he didn't appreciate being put at stud, but knew that he had to cooperate until he could get out of here or change the situation. The Faery women had much more control of their bodies than other humans. Moira had become pregnant a week after Rick's arrival. In the following month, two more women had come to him, at the orders of the queen. Fiona was a fiery redhead, Kiera a blonde. Each of the women had become possessive of Rick and little love was lost among them. They showed open hostility and reminded Rick of a trio of hissing, spitting cats

Fiona was also pregnant. Moira was jealous and angry. She didn't want to share Rick, but couldn't defy the queen without severe consequences. The operation to get Rick into the Faery world was not a spur of the moment thing. It had been two years in the planning and execution. They had to wait until Rick was in Scotland. The power to move someone from world to world was limited to the earthly country equivalent to the Faery country. There were faerys of all ethnicities, but not in all countries. Moira had been the principal agent tracking Rick, studying him for two years and had been infatuated with him and believed that he should be hers exclusively.

Kiera came out to the training ground. Smiling, she touched Rick's shoulder. "Come now, my chieftain, it is time for you to bathe before dinner." Rick sighed and got to his feet, anticipating the warmth of the water soothing his aching muscles. He bid good evening to Errol, stored his practice weapons then followed Kiera into the hall. Stripping out of his sweaty clothes, sinking gratefully into the hot water. Kiera came in a little later, to wash his back, smiling seductively. But there wasn't time for what she wanted, so she grudgingly left while he dressed.

Dinner was formal, every evening. Rick entered the dining hall dressed in the MacNeil tartan kilt and hose, a Montrose jacket over a white linen shirt. Even .in formal wear, a dirk was at his waist and a Sgian Dhu in his stocking. There were about 25 people at the table, the heads of clan families and their spouses including the three women he'd been with.

. Something was bothering Rick about the table. It took him several seconds to realize what it was. The seat at the head of the table, usually occupied by an older man was now vacant, the only open seat at the table.

Rick looked at the man "Donald, what's going on?"

"Just take the seat mon, ye'll soon ken it."

A moment after Rick had taken his seat, a hush fell over the room and everyone rose to their feet as a tall stunningly beautiful woman, dressed all in black and gold strode into the room. A golden circlet on her head. She was accompanied by a man dressed in a male version of her costume and two hulking armed guards. Two servants followed carrying rather ornate chairs. The chairs were placed on either side of Rick's The woman placed a gentle hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I am Caointiorn, queen of the Sidhe and this is my consort, Alastair. Ruiseart MacNeil, we have much to talk about, which we shall, after the meal. First, let us enjoy good food and good company."

"Ruiseart MacNeil?"

Caointiorn smiled. "Yes, Ruiseart MacNeil, for that is your true name. Ruiseart is simply old Gaelic for Richard and MacNeil is your bloodline. Rodgers is your mother's stage name. It doesn't matter what you are called elsewhere, here you are Ruiseart."

Rick did his best to enjoy the delicious meal but wasn't much for talking, wondering what the queen wanted with him. Finally, the dessert eaten, Caointiorn said;

"Ruiseart, you know why you were brought here. In a fortnight's time that will have been accomplished, for Kiera will be with child, as Moira and Fiona already are. Also, in that fortnight you will have achieved your full powers and will be able to travel between your old world and this at will. We cannot compel you to stay, even if we wanted to. Granted, it was wrong to abduct you but our need was great, even critical. We could not let the MacNeil chieftain's bloodline die out. In another way, our need still is critical, in that there is, now no blood chief of the clan. Donald MacNeil has been acting chief but his is a cadet line. We wish you to accede to that position."

Rick gulped. "Your Majesty, I am not ready for such a thing, nor am I sure that I ever will be. And I'm not about to abandon my mother and daughter."

"We realize that and would not ask you to. When the fortnight is done, you may return home and consult with your family. You may explain all that has happened, but swear them to secrecy."

Rick laughed. "I will, but I doubt that it will be necessary. If they told anyone they would be thought insane."

"That is true. We are a just people. You will be compensated for your time here. Fifty thousand dollars has been placed in a Cayman Islands bank. Your mother and daughter will be paid ten thousand dollars each for pain and suffering. Although we choose to live a simpler life, we do have our experts in all modern technologies. We have accessed the New York DMV computers and acquired a driver's license that list your new height and weight and has a current photograph.

We have also altered your medical records. Your little escapade with the police horse has been erased from the records. One of your mental powers will affect most of those around you so they won't remember that you look any different than you did before, but we cannot alter the existing pictures of you. Attribute your younger appearance to medical treatment. Until you leave, we ask you to act as the chief. It may well suit you better than you know."

Rick sat, thinking intensely. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed this simpler life and the knowledge that he could freely travel back and forth meant that he could enjoy both worlds. He knew that his name meant powerful leader and accepting would give him the chance to see if it fit him. "I agree to try it, Your Majesty." He didn't know how fateful that decision would be.

The next morning, he began acting in that role with Donald to advise him. The first week went by without trouble, Rick finding that not only did he enjoy it but he was good at it. On Tuesday of the second week, it all dropped in the pot. A large, corpulent man rode up with several followers. He bellowed for the clan council to come out. They assembled on the porch, Rick among them.

"I am Ian Campbell, chief of Clan Campbell. I am cousin to the late Conal MacNeil. My bloodline is that of chiefs. Since there is no true chief here, I am assuming chieftainship of Clan MacNeil."

A clear feminine voice rang out. "Hold, Ian Campbell." Caointiorn had ridden up with her escort. "You are wrong, there is a true blood chief of Clan MacNeil present and you are only a distant cousin by marriage. If you want rule Clan MacNeil, you must fight for it. Step forth Ruiseart MacNeil."

Rick stepped down off the porch, folding his arms across his chest. Ian Campbell had a shock. He'd last seen those blue eyes over forty years ago, the eyes of Conal MacNeil. There could be no doubt that the man standing in front of him was Conal's son.

"Will you fight for your clan Ruiseart MacNeil, For their independence and clan customs?"

Rick had never liked bullies and had come to care for his clan folk. Besides this was the perfect opportunity to release his pent- up anger.

"Aye Your Majesty I will."

"Fergus, dismount. My champion will fight for Clan Campbell." Campbell said. A huge man,

Stepped down, grinned and drew a Claymore from a back scabbard.

"You would flaunt the law in front of your queen? You know very well that a fight for the chieftainship is between the principals."

"Fergus, slay him!" The warrior took two steps, the queen said; "Gordon!"

One of the queen's guardsmen fired the heavy pistol he'd drawn, hitting Fergus in the chest. He looked down, surprise on his face, and crumpled to the ground.

The queen glared at Ian Campbell. "Dismount, Ian Campbell. Although you have flaunted the law and disgraced your clan, I will allow you one chance to redeem yourself. On the dueling ground."

Ian Campbell was a big man and had been a warrior in his youth. But he had not wielded a sword other than in ceremony for more than thirty years nor had he exercised overmuch. He'd also over-indulged in in food and strong drink. He'd not had to fight, Fergus had done that for him. Ian's paunch hung over his kilt belt and his arms were flabby.

He noticed that both guardsmen had leveled pistols, so he dismounted. The entire group proceeded to the dueling ground.

"Strip to your kilts." The queen commanded. When both men complied, there was little doubt who would prevail. Both were big men but one was muscular and lithe, the other run to fat.

The queen placed metal mesh headbands on each man's head.

"That prevents either of you from using your mental powers on the other."

Both men held broadswords and dirks with a targe strapped to their left arm.

"Fight." It wasn't much of a fight. The younger man was faster, stronger with recent practice. In less than two minutes, Ian Campbell's lifeblood stained the ground.

"Take your chief's body back and let it serve as a warning. Stay on your own land. His horse, accoutrements and weapons are now the property so Ruiseart MacNeil." As the adrenaline wore off, Rick sat and put his face in his hands.

"Oh, my God, I just killed a man. What have I done?"

Caointiorn knelt by Rick's side and put an arm around him.

"Grieve, Ruiseart, but do not be ashamed of your action or your grief. The action was necessary, Ian Campbell was a venal man, greedy for wealth and power. If you did not grieve after taking a life, you would not be the man you are, the man we need. Come with me, I wish to console you."

She led him to the bathroom, undressed him and bathed him. Then she removed her dress. As Moira's was, the queen's body was flawless. "Alastair is my consort, not my husband and as you have learned our mores are our own. Let me love you." She then consoled him in a way as old as time."

On the last day, the queen presented Rick with a ring that looked like an ordinary signet ring. "This ring has no powers of its own. It merely focuses and amplifies your mental powers. Return to your home and reunite with your loved ones. We beg of you, when you are ready, return to us as rightful chief of Clan MacNeil."

Moira came up to Rick, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Return to me, my chieftain." Rick was dressed in a similar style to what he'd worn on the book tour, although in larger sizes. He focused on the ring and concentrated on returning home, and found himself in the stone house on the Scottish moors.

 _ **Please Review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


End file.
